


Countdown to Christmas [Dropped]

by RoxyRin



Series: Rin's Story Fics [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Minecraft, Multi, Platonic Relationship, Secret Santa, advert calender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27864466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRin/pseuds/RoxyRin
Summary: Secret Santa for Christmas? Buying gifts and presents for each other? Sounds like a fun 24 days before Christmas.An attempt to update daily even though I'm already late... (500-1000 words daily maybe?)Dropped cause fic dying :(
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Rin's Story Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010505
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1

"You guys want to do Secret Santa?" Sapnap questioned as Christmas grows closer. It was already the 1st of December, the year passing by pretty quickly. Christmas carol had been playing since a month or two ago, getting into the spirit of Christmas.

"What? With 3 people?" Dream doubts Sapnap's idea. There wasn't much of a guess and randomisation when you only have 3 people for Secret Santa, although it would be quite fun to do something new this year for Christmas. He had personally never tried Secret Santa before, his real life friends never being too into Christmas.

"Yeah, it would be quite fun! Don't you think so George?" Sapnap directed the question to George, who was focusing on building his house on the server. He wasn't really paying attention to Sapnap, so he got slightly confused when he first heard his name.

"Uhh, sure." George replies, picking up more blocks from his inventory and placing them on his hotbar to continue building the tiny little hut he saw on Pinterest. Although he had to say, it definitely did not resemble the original hut. He needs to work on his building skills.

"Come on Dream!" Sapnap hummed as he got George's approval to do Secret Santa. He already had an idea for what he wanted to gift this Christmas to his friends, and now just want them to go along with him. It would be no fun if they wouldn't participate in spirit of giving and freezing the cold winter.

"Fine!" Dream agrees, not seeing much of a reason to decline or not participate. It might even be fun, not knowing who gave him his present. He really hopes the gift won't be too weird. Sapnap had sent him questionable things for his birthday this year, and he was so embarrassed when he opened it up in front of his sister. Definitely never opening another gift from Sapnap in front of his family again.

"Yay!" Sapnap cheers, setting off a firework in Minecraft right beside George's incomplete house. He nearly placed it too close and it would have collided with George's roof, setting off the loud explosion sound close to their ears and killing them, both in game and real life.

"Sapnap! Get those firework away from my house!" George complains, seeing how close it was to exploding on his roof. Not only that, Sapnap had quite a record for enjoying arson and burning down things. He wouldn't want to be Sapnap's next victim.

Sapnap ignores George's words, happily skipping on the land while Dream is somewhat AFK. Dream was eating lunch, so he was just here to listen to them talk and be children. The two people who can't stop arguing with each other.

Sapnap accidentally scrolled his mouse wheel, causing his character to hold a flint and steel in his hand. He didn't realise this and just continue to run around the perimeter of George's soon to be house.

The moment when George eyes land on Sapnap's character, traumatic flashback of Sapnap's arson behaviour flow through his mind. Sapnap enjoys fire just a little too much, enjoying the smell of burning and warm from the fire. He wouldn't trust Sapnap with a flint and steel. Never.

"Get that flint and steel away from my house!" George screams at Sapnap, watching his character get closer to him. He switched to his shining enchanted Netherite sword, ready to slash at Sapnap if he dares to attempt anything fishy.

"I'm not even doing anything!" Sapnap screams back at George for randomly screaming at him. How could cute little George just assumes that he would cause trouble and commit arson just from holding a harmless item called a flint a steel. What a nice friendship. George does even trust Sapnap.

It immediately turned into a full blown out war, with George and Sapnap arguing over who is right here. George started to go on his nerd rambling, pulling out previous statistic of Sapnap commiting arson. Whenever Sapnap holds the flint and steel, there is at least 50% of committing arson. That is a chance that is he unwilling to take.

Sapnap argues about trust in friendship. He was such a nice and kind person. Why would he even think about burning down his dearest and best friend's house. Not only that, he is cheerful person, spreading love and joy across the land like a magical girl. They are usually always the good guys.

Dream had to cut in, their argument getting out of hand. He really can't even eat his lunch in peace. All he wanted was to have lunch while watching two of his best friends play Minecraft. Was that really too much to ask for?

Dream doubts Secret Santa will work out as planned.


	2. Day 2

"Hey Sapnap, who are gifting for Christmas?" A robotic voice spoke as it read out a donation from someone. Although they talked about Secret Santa yesterday, they didn't mention who was being who's Secret Santa and that made everyone curious who was gifting to whom.

"I can't say anything." Sapnap dismissed the donation, still wandering around the Nether for a Nether Fortress. This had been a pretty bad run, not being able to find a stupid Nether Fortress near the portal that he made. Not only that, he wasted some time when he missed the iron golem, not timing his attacks correctly. This run is dead.

Sapnap found a cliff off the side of the nether, a nice view of the terrible red biome. He took a step forward and jumped off, falling into the lava beneath him. As he entered the lava lake, he tapped his escape key, going into the menu screen and left the world.

"You guys would start spreading it on Twitter and they would know who is their Secret Santa." Sapnap explained as he waits for the next world to load up. Just one word from any of his viewers in this livestream and Dream and George would know who Sapnap is gifting to.

He had a grand idea, one that will hopefully make them remember the occasion for life. He had it planned out since a month ago and started collecting the logistics he needed to make the gift. What's better for Christmas than a nice homemade gift from Yours Truly.

Sapnap laughs as he thinks about how they were going to react to his gift. It wasn't a bad or mean gift, just slightly narcissistic. First of all, he needs to learn how to make it. If not, well, there goes this year's Christmas.

On stream where nothing much was happening and the donation was just a "Hi" from another fan, Sapnap was laughing and wheezing. If there was a facecam, they could see him just slightly sliding down his chair. Everyone was extremely clueless to what Sapnap was laughing about.

"This seed sucks!" Sapnap exclaimed as he took a 360 turn around the spawn. What a waste of time finding seeds for a good run.

Minecraft speedrunning was getting somewhat boring after trying it for nearly 2 hours with no results. The closest he got was getting to the Fortress, before he accidentally got himself killed by the Wither Skeletons. What a shame.

As a backup plan and distraction, Sapnap started to stream himself on Amazon looking for Christmas gift. It was actually a pretty good plan, getting something as backup in case he completely fails at making a handmade gift. Not only that, it would create speculation. Fans would start guessing who was gifting to from what he search this stream.

To start off, Sapnap search for "Dream". The first few listings were on movies on books, not really what he was hoping for. He scrolled down, finding a recommendation for "Dream Minecraft" and clicked on it. It was still not what he hoping for find.

He was looking for a Dream plushie, one that he could cuddle to bed. There were a few animation videos on YouTube where he was holding onto a Dream plushie while he slept, and it looked so adorable. It would be nice to actually have one.

Amazon didn't give him much hope. After scrolling through pages and pages, he couldn't find one. What a letdown, but it did make people think that maybe he was gifting to Dream. A Dream plushie for Dream so that he could look at himself and hug himself.

It was getting somewhat late, and he was getting hungry. To end off the stream, he played some Christmas Carol and started singing for a few minutes, ending the stream abruptly when the song ended.

The chat definitely seemed confused by the sudden end.


	3. Day 3

The room was dark, making the room feel eerie. On the other side of the thick dark green, was the moon hiding behind the large grey clouds, hiding itself from the people below. Without a light source, it would be hard to even see your hands in the room, the street lights not working on the other side of the wall.

The only thing lighting up Dream's face and his room was his large monitor on the dark Discord screen. Dream not reading any words that were sent after 2:23am. Bad was in charge of randomising the Secret Santa, making ensure no one got themselves as their Secret Santa. After he was done randomising, he sent the results to all of them. Dream had just received it.

He was going to be Sapnap's Secret Santa.

While he had nothing against Sapnap and would love to gift something to Sapnap, he wanted to shower George with many gifts this year. George had talked about needing a new set of earpiece, as well as cat toys for his cat. Dream would love to fill in what George lacks at the moment.

Dream wanted to buy an expensive, comfortable earpiece that George would most likely like. With that new earpiece, he could talk to George at night, when both of them were snuggling in their bed, voices sleepy and tired. He would continue to whisper good nights to George and listen as George forgets to leave the call before falling asleep.

Dream also know a lot about cat toys after caring for Patches for a few years. There were some toys that cats usually liked and some were his personal recommendations. If possible, maybe he'll also slip in some catnip. Got to feed the cat some weeds. Hopefully, George wouldn't notice him drugging his cat.

His cat might dislike catnip though, and instead it would run away from the catnip. Either way, it would make George pretty curious about his cat's reaction and ask him about it. Maybe drugging the cat isn't the best idea.

To top it off, he would like to make a handmade scarf. He had seen a lot of people making handmade scarfs for Christmas and they were always pretty adorable, ignoring the fact that it was usually couples who do that for each other. It would be so adorable, seeing George wearing a scarf that he personally made, with his signature smiley face at the end of the scarf. Just seeing George in it would make Christmas amazing.

Now, he would have to deviate slightly from his plans. It rarely snows in Texas, making a handmade scarf useless for Sapnap. Not only that, would Sapnap even wear a scarf that he makes? Sapnap dislike wearing green so his signature green colour was out of the option for the scarf. However, making a black scarf seems pretty bland and boring, not really special.

Dream continues to stare at Bad's name, hoping the username would give him some inspiration. So far, nothing is popping into his head. He wouldn't give Sapnap some demon for Christmas, that is like the opposite of Christmas.

Finally, one Bad's text brings Dream's mind back to the real world.

* * *

 **BadBoyHalo**  
Do you have any gifts idea?

* * *

Discussing his thoughts out loud with Bad might help him come up with some ideas. Maybe, Bad could even give him suggestion for what he could get for Sapnap. Bad usually have a lot of bright ideas, and he really cherish the youngest Dream Team member. There must be something he can think of.

Dream called Bad over Discord, in the middle of the night. 

As long as Bad doesn't ramble and panic over Skeppy he will be fine. He doesn't need Bad to remind him how he can't gift the one person he wanted to gift this year.


	4. Day 4

"Hiiiiiii!" George waved towards his webcam as his chat fills with welcoming words from the viewers. He haven't been on the Dream SMP for quite some time and it was time he finally moved out of their tiny community house. He was really going to miss that community house where they built many early memories on the SMP.

Beckerson was gone. He would have loved to keep the slimy little salmon which was named by a fan. Unfortunately, it had gone missing and no one could find it.

With Christmas coming closer, it might be nice to build a Christmas theme house. Although it is not exactly Christmas theme, but Frozen was pretty close. After Dream became a Disney princess in their latest manhunt where he was loved by the animals, he wanted to become a Disney princess too. It wasn't fair that Dream was the only Disney princess.

He might be able to convince Dream to add a plugin that gives him magical ice power, letting him freeze his enemies and friends. Maybe, if it was possible, he could recreate Olaf the snowman. Imagine having an army of Olaf. He could become the Ice King.

For now, it was time to build his ice castle. He had a picture of the ice castle that he found on Pinterest which he could replicate from. Stealing all the ice on the server, he started building the pillars of the castle.

"Guys, I can't play the music. I'll get DMCA-ed." George exclaimed as he sees another donation requesting him to play the song. Let It Go is definitely copyrighted, and unless he wants his channel to go bye-bye, he can't play it.

It satisfied his fans to some extent and most of them stop requesting for it, although there were still a few that requested for him to sing instead.

Singing? It is definitely not George's strong suit and he definitely do not want to hurt the viewers' ears. He wouldn't want to be responsible for someone's hearing loss. Currently, he is thinking of just ignoring the chats about the song or maybe dragging someone else to sing.

As he builds the large icy door, someone joined the voice channel.

"GEORGE!" A sudden low scream nearly blew George's ears. He should have set his volume lower than usual, knowing things like this happens often.

"Hi George!" Sapnap made a 180 change from his tone previously, into the cute uwu eboy.

"What Sapnap?" George slides his headphone slightly off his ears, gently rubbing his poor ears which had to suffer this often. If possible, he would also like to calm his heart. One day, he will get a heart attack from Sapnap.

"Whatcha doin?" Sapnap does a cutesy voice, making his pitch higher than usual. It much higher than usual which made his throat slightly itchy, causing him to cough afterwards.

"Stop coughing Sapnap! You're giving me your flu!" George was slightly annoyed by Sapnap's high pitch voice, making the hair on his skin stand up. It sounded so weird, not used to listening such a cutesy line from Sapnap's low voice.

"Whatcha doin?" Sapnap repeated, this time using a voice that is similar to his natural voice. Doing high-pitched voice does hurt his voice slightly. Maybe he shouldn't do this again, even though it is quite fun when George gets disgusted whenever he does this voice.

A bright idea came into George's mind. Sapnap was a good singer and he was being annoying right now, time to use him to create content for his stream.

"Sapnap, can you sing Let It Go?" George innocently asks as he checks the server's online list. Sapnap was not on yet unfortunately, but it doesn't really matter.

"Why dude?" Question marks runs through Sapnap's mind, still not aware what was George stream theme. All he knew is George is streaming right now, and probably looking for some content.

"Just sing~" George virtually nudges Sapnap, making Sapnap agree along with George. He really can't deny anything when George use that voice against him.

"Let it go~ Let it go~" Sapnap started singing, bringing his microphone closer to his mouth as he sings like he was in a karaoke session.

George walks down the ice road that he made, throwing ice blocks left and right. A new Disney princess is born on the server, with a talented background singer singing his Disney anthem.

**Author's Note:**

> I stream myself writing these kind of fics, so maybe follow me if you want to get sneak peak? I’m on [twitch.tv/lumichiz](https://www.twitch.tv/lumichiz)  
> I do take suggestion on stream if you want to add anything to the fic 👀
> 
> I’m also on Twitter: [@Lumichiz](https://twitter.com/Lumichiz)


End file.
